


Last worries before the battle

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: They are young, they are brave and are living their last moments of innocence. Dumbledore's Army is preparing for the battle.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Last worries before the battle

**They were all in the Room of Requirement, waiting for the signal**

“Take care.” 

“You too, Padma.” Parvati replied, hugging her twin sister one last time. 

\--

“Are you ready ?” Seamus asked.

“Of course, mate.” Dean answered cheekily.

Their eyes were sparkling with fear, and their smiles a bit shaky.

“Screw it.” Dean muttered under his breath before pulling Seamus to him and kissing him senseless.

The Irish student looked quite puzzled. Dean was starting to apologize but Seamus put an end to it by kissing him back fiercely.

\--

“We’ll stay together for the fight ?”

“Sure. I wouldn’t want to face a Death Eater without you, luckily your ugly mug will make them all run away before we have the time to cast a spell.” 

Hannah and Susan laughed nervously. 

\--

“For the Grey Lady.”

“For that good old Rowena.”  
“And for Hogwarts.”

Three glasses of pumpkin juice clang together. Michael, Terry and Anthony emptied them. It didn’t help with the shaking but it was really comforting.

\--

“Are you afraid ?”

“It could be worse. We’re Gryffindors, after all. We don’t know fear and all that stuff.” she retorted, her voice wavering a bit.

Neville put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

“That’s bullshit and you know it. Just promise me to be careful. You’re a good person, Lavender. We don’t have enough of those here to make you spareable.”

\--

“We’ll be fine, Ernie.” 

“It’s war, Justin. And we’re stupid little Hufflepuffs acting like big brave Gryffindors. That can’t end well.”

“Do you have any regrets ?”

“It’s a bit late for that, isn’t it ? Anyway, our side needs us.”

His friend nodded and tapped his back heavily. 

“Let’s go save the world, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on ff.net some time ago.


End file.
